A survey of ARC research subjects was conducted to investigate the reasons that people seek treatment, and what their worries about that treatment are. The intent of this protocol is to obtain answers to these questions which will enable us to make it easier for people to seek help. Subjects were asked to fill out two questionnaires and a cover sheet on their past experience of seeking help. A preliminary manuscript has been developed and will be submitted for publication.